Kill The Courier
by The Red Ghost22
Summary: Courier Six has had his fair share of strange encounters, but this one probably takes the cake. Thanks to the geniuses at the Think Tank he's stuck in a strange new world that may look nicer, but is just as deadly. Now he will make himself a new home among the corrupt politicians and deadly assassins of this new world the only way he knows how. With bullets and buckets of blood.
1. Welcome To Paradise

Six was not having a very good day. Or a very good week for that matter. Ever since he faced off against Ulysses in the Big Divide jobs started to dry up, leaving him very bored. Sure he still found the occasional wastelander that was in need of his services, and the NCR usually had something that needs doing, but there was nothing truly exciting. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't so good at his job. So when the Think Tank asked for help with some special project he figured why not, at least it probably wouldn't be boring. While he was right about it not being boring he was starting to think it was a little too exciting, even for his tastes. Because now he was falling from a portal in the sky heading straight for the ground. Luckily for him it wasn't a large enough fall that he'd die when he hit the ground, but it was certainly gonna hurt. He was certainly glad that he was currently wearing his elite riot armor. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and lied still there for a moment. Eventually he let out a loud groan in pain and picked himself up.

He made sure to check if anything was broken, and when he was sure he was fine he checked over his gear. His two custom Ranger Sequoias, Big Iron and Ace, were still holstered at his hip. They were his pride and joy. At first glance they were just like any other Ranger Sequoia with a few diferences. The first and most obvious diference was that instead of a golden two-headed yao guai of the NCR engraved into the handles, Big Iron had a 21 and Ace had a spade. Then they both had their names engraved into the barrels along with the message 'Property Of Courier Six', and finally they both held six rounds, instead of the usual five. After he was definitly sure they were safe he checked the rest of his weapons. Medicine Stick was still strapped to his back. Blood-Nap was still sheathed at the back of his waist, and the rest of his stuff that wasn't currently atomized by his Pip-Boy was in place safely under his duster. He made sure to check his elite riot armor for any damages but as usual it was just fine. He really did love this armor, he even painted it gunmetal gray with red stripes instead of the white ones that were there originally to better suit his tastes and really make it his own. He never was a fan of the green color it had originally even if it did, as Veronica put it, really match his eyes.

After looking over his gear he checked his surroundings, and was… surprised, to say the least. The sky was blue, the grass was green and there was a healthy looking forest around him and a neat dirt road just ahead of him. Not even Zion looked or felt this… nice. He couldn't even detect any radiation in the area, but how was that possible everything had at least a bit of radiation, even the vaults. Where the hell was he transported.

He decided to check his Pip-Boy to try and find out where he was. When the map screen popped up though, the screen just gave him an error message, saying that it couldn't detect any satellites. But how was that possible? RobCo satellites covered the entire planet. Unless… No that was ridiculous, he was jumping to conclusions.Then again, he's experienced crazier things. Well there was only one way to find out.

That's when he heard a noise come from his Pip-Boy, he looked at it and saw a message on the screen. _'Would you like to turn on Manual Mapping?'_

He decided to press yes, and then another message popped up on screen. _'While manual mapping is active your Pip-Boy 3000 will scan the surrounding area and map it for you, but you will have to guide it by exploring and naming any landmarks and cities on your own. Just go to your map and press the new landmark option to add any you come across on your travels. Make sure to explore, because adventure awaits!'_

Well he was gonna start exploring to find out where he was anyways, this just gave him an extra reason to do so. Before he started though he wanted to feel the clean air on his skin, and be able to breath it into his lungs. So he switched out his elite riot armor for the clothes Joshua Graham gave him before he left Zion and the put on the courier duster Ulysses gave him when he saw him last over it. He then put on a cowboy hat and his lucky shades before finally breathing in that clean, fresh air.

It felt great it felt cool on his skin, and felt amazing going through his lungs. For once when he breathed in the air it didn't feel dry, coarse, and dirty like he was used to. For once he felt just a little bit happy breathing it all in. After he was finished he stood there for a bit, and was starting to feel bored again. He decided he had enough of just standing around and headed off down the dirt road ahead of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked down that road for hours, and he didn't run into a damn thing during his journey. The healthy green trees and clear blue sky lost their luster leaving him walking, bored out of his mind. Hoping to run into anyone or anything if only to alleviate his boredom.

That's when he saw two men riding a cart filled with supplies, and being pulled by a horse up ahead of him. At first he was a little surprised to see an animal that went extinct centuries ago, but then he remembered his current circumstances and decided it made some sort of sense. Especially if his assumption about where he ended up was correct. He decided he might as well try and catch up with them so that he could start getting answers to his questions.

As he got closer though he felt the ground start to shake. Suddenly a giant monster sprouted up from the ground and the two men ahead of him started to scream. As he got a look at it, he wasn't sure what it was. The closest comparison he could think of was a mirelurk queen, and if it was anything like one of those he was in for a tough fight. Before he could pull out the big guns though, some kid came out of nowhere and sliced it's arm off. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and surprise, because there was no way that thing's arm should've come off so easily. He decided to test the creature's durability out for himself and pulled out Big Iron from the holster at his right hip, aimed at the things head, and fired.

 **BANG**

The bullet passed straight through and created a big hole where it's head used to be. He let out a little sigh of disappointment at having killed it so easily and holstered his gun, not even bothering to give it a twirl like he usually did. That's when he noticed the other three people that were on the road staring him with varying degrees of surprise on their faces. He stared back at them for a bit before giving a tip of his hat and a simple "Howdy".

Finally one of the guys from the cart broke the silence, "Wow you two were incredible, you took down a class one danger beast all by yourselves."

He raised an eyebrow at the name of the now dead creature, but decided not to comment on it. He could ask questions later. "Eh, it was no big deal."

Suddenly the kid popped up next to him and said cheerfully, "Yeah it was like taking candy from a big scaley baby."

Six and the two guys from the cart just looked at the kid for a second before he continued, "My name is Tatsumi and the whole capital is gonna remember my name before too long, so you might wanna remember it."

Six just looked at the kid unimpressed, and raised an eyebrow at the kids antics. He decided to move on and introduce himself, "And I'm Six, I'm just kinda lost at the moment."

The guys just gave them strange looks before one of them spoke, "Uh-huh, so kid, you're going to the Imperial Capital to seek your fortune?"

Tatsumi just smiled and said, "Yep, where I come from everyone I know dreams of making it big in the Imperial Capital."

"Look kid, the Imperial Capital isn't some perfect dreamland. Sure it's the big city, but it's been overrun by monsters even more vicious than this earth dragon over here."

Six instantly caught his meaning. All his life he was surrounded by people that would make deathclaws seem friendly in comparison. Tatsumi though didn't seem to understand. "I don't get it, how can the city be filled with danger beasts?"

Six let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Tatsumi, "No kid he doesn't mean literal monsters, he's talking about people."

The man nodded, "He's right the capital is filled with corrupt people who have the hearts of monsters."

Tatsumi though didn't seem to care for what they had to say cause he just smiled and brushed them off, "Thanks for the warning but I can't stop and turn back now. Ya see me and my friends are on a mission to make a fortune and save our village."

The man just shook his head and sighed, "Well than I guess I can help start you off. You two deserve a reward for saving us back there. Let me go get some money from the cart."

As the man walked to the cart Six turned to Tatsumi and said, "So a fortune huh, how do you plan on earning it?"

Tatsumi just smiled, "I'm gonna go to the capital and sign up for the Army of course."

Six simply raised an eyebrow at that, "Well good luck with that then." Suddenly a thought popped up in his head, "Say, do ya mind if I travel with you for a bit. Like I said I'm a bit lost at the moment and I've been looking for some civilization for hours now."

Tatsumi's grin grew even larger and he looked absolutely giddy at that, "Well sure it'll be great, we can go on an adventure together."

Six out his hands up to stop him from saying anything else, "Whoa hold on there kid, look I'll travel with you for a bit, but as soon as we get to a government office we go our separate ways, deal?"

Tatsumi looked a little disappointed and looked down dejectedly, "Uh yeah, deal."

The man came back from the cart and gave them each a bag of money, "Here, this should last you guys a while. You two stay safe out there."

Six and Tatsumi nodded and gave their thanks before heading off for the capital. Six looked in the bag to see what kind of currency these people used and saw a bunch of gold coins. _Huh, kinda like Caesar's Legion, neat._ As they were walking Tatsumi turned to Six and asked, "So your name is Six, like the number?"

Six just nodded and said, "Sure is. Ya see a while back I was ambushed by some bandits and their leader shot me in the head. Somehow I survived, but I lost my memory, and the dock that patched me up said that the number six was one of the only things he could find that could help identify me. After that it kinda just stuck."

Tatsumi just stared at him with a wide eyed look of wonder. "That's amazing, you must have some luck to survive a bullet to the head. So did you ever catch the guy that shot you?"

A smile came upon Six's face as the memories of Benny's death came to him. "I sure did. Payed him back the favor to, but unlike him I made sure that I got the job done."

Tatsumi started giving him an uneasy look as he heard that, "So you've killed people before."

Six nodded, "Yep, though it's kinda hard not to where I'm from, and especially in my line of work."

"Well where are you from, and what is your work?"

"Me? I'm just a mailman, but there were always something trying to stop me from making a delivery, be that monster or bandit. As for where I'm from, it's just some hellish desert town. You wouldn't know it, and I wouldn't really recommend visiting."

"Well you're the most badass mailman I've ever heard of if that's the case. But if you're from the desert, how did you end up here?"

Six wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question, so he decided to lie. Besides not like the kid would believe the truth anyways. "I'm not exactly sure, I just kinda ended up in the middle of some forest. Seems to be somewhat of a recurring problem for me."

Tatsumi gave a little chuckle at that, "Yeah seems like it. So are you gonna try and find a way back?"

That was an excellent question. The problem was he wasn't even sure if he could find a way back home, even if he wanted to. Sure he had a few friends back in the wastes, and there were certain things he missed, but so far this place seemed much better. He might not even have to worry about growing too bored if what that guy in the cart said was true. Sure the monsters were easy to kill, but if the city is as bad as that guy said, than he'd probably find plenty of work. Cause as long as there are dangers in the world than someone needs a mercenary to help out, or a courier to make the more dangerous deliveries. "Ya know what kid, I'm not sure if I even wanna go back. Think I might just stay here, find some work"

"Well I think that sounds like a great idea." Tatsumi responded with a smile on his face.

Six just nodded along, then he turned to Tatsumi, "Hey since I just answered all your questions why don't you answer some of mine."

Tatsumi raised his eyebrows in surprise before nodding his head, "Yeah sure, what do you wanna know?"

"Well first off what was that monster we fought back there? I heard something about a danger beast but I'm pretty sure you guys called it an earth dragon."

"You mean you don't know what a danger beast is?"

"Nope, but if I had to guess I'd say they're big scary monsters."

"Er… yeah that's the basic gist of it. Danger beasts are monsters that are all over the planet. They come in all sorts of different types and they're listed into different categories that can tell you how powerful one is. The one we fought earlier was an earth dragon which is a class one danger beast which is the 3rd most powerful class. Right below special, and then super class at the top."

"Huh, neat. So earlier you said your on a mission with some friends, but you seem to be at the moment, something bad happen to them?"

Tatsumi frowned and looked down in sadness for a moment before answering. "Er, sort of. Earlier we were attacked by bandits, and we were able to fight them off, but we got separated afterwards. I'm just worried they might be lost cause my buddy Ieyasu has a terrible sense of direction."

"Sorry to hear that, but if they're anything like you I'm sure you'll find them just fine. Say one more question do you know the name of the planet we're on?"

Tatsumi just looked a little taken aback and confused at that one, "I'm sorry what?"

"This planet, do you people call it a specific name? Cause I don't know anything about this area besides the fact that we're heading some big capital city of some sorta empire."

Tatsumi, still confused decided to try and answer the question, "Well it's not just some sorta empire, it's The Empire that rules over most of the land. Also now that I think about it there isn't really a name for the planet, we just kinda call it the world."

Six just gave him a deadpan look in response to this information, "You people really suck at naming things you know that, I mean you can't even name your own planet let alone your empire. Well ya know what I'm just gonna call it Earth-2."

"Wait, what happened to Earth-1?"

Six just shook his head, "That's not important kid. What's important is that now this place has a name, and I'm satisfied."

They continued to walk until they reached cobblestone roads and multiple buildings. They both knew that they'd finally reached the capital. Six just stared at the sprawling city in front of him with a bit of shock. He tilted his sunglasses down so he could look over them with his own eyes, and make sure his shades weren't just causing him to hallucinate the sight before him. It was real though, all of this was real.

Now Six was a man who was very difficult to impress, but even he had to admit that this place looked amazing. This city alone, was probably as big, if not bigger than the entire Mojave. He looked further up and saw the Imperial Palace. That building by itself was probably the size of New Vegas. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, but it was real. Tatsumi, standing next him, seemed to be amazed as well, "Whoa man, the capital is even bigger than I thought. If things work out here, I can just buy the village."

Six, having recovered from his shock simply nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, hey we should get moving. Time is money after all."

"Yeah you're right, let's go and find the barracks. Maybe my friends have already joined, and I'll see them there."

After asking around for some directions they finally reached a government office. Six turned to Tatsumi. "Well kid looks like this is it. After we go in there we do our business and then we part ways."

Tatsumi looked away, failing miserably at hiding the bit of disappointment he felt. "Yeah, but hey maybe we'll see each other again someday."

A hint of a smile reached Six's lips, "Yeah maybe. Well let's head on in."

They headed inside and waited in line for the front desk. Eventually Tatsumi reached it started talking to the official at the front desk. And then Tatsumi decided it'd be a bright idea to pull out his sword, and then Tatsumi got kicked out. Six watching this decided to yell out and wave goodbye, "Bye Tatsumi!"

After the official got back to his seat at the front desk he motioned Six forward. "State your name and business."

"My name is Six, and I'm a mercenary as well as a courier. I'm new in town so I was hoping I could come here and find some work."

The official raised an eyebrow at him before giving a loud sigh. "Well Mr. Six, as far as I know we aren't hiring mercenaries, especially not unknowns such as yourself, and we don't have any deliveries that need taking care of at the moment. But there is a notice board on the wall over there. People usually put job listings for things the guardsmen are to busy to take care of over there. There are also wanted posters listed on the board as well if you desire to try your hand at some bounty hunting."

Six nodded his thanks at the official before heading over to the notice board. It was covered in request. Clearly this city wasn't as nice as it first looked if the sheer amount of requests was any indication. If nothing else, Six would definitely be kept busy for a long time. A couple of wanted posters caught his eyes. Two women and a man. Their names were Najanda, Akame, and Bulat, and apparently they were members of an assassin group named Night Raid. While the reward listed for each was very tempting he didn't think hunting down a group of assassins was a good idea for a first job, though he'd definitely make sure to keep an eye out.

He looked over and a different request popped up. The Bloody Cleaver gang. They were wanted for multiple accounts of child slavery and tracking, and a nobleman had taken a special interest in their elimination. He wanted the leader of the gang, a burly asian looking man named Hei Kong, brought to him alive, along with the head of his lieutenant. He was a big bald man with dark skin named Orion. According to the job notice he was in possession of something called an Imperial Arm specifically named Taurus that the noble wanted brought to him as well. There was a picture of it attached along with the pictures of Hei and Orion. Taurus looked like some strange chainsaw and there was fire surrounding it in the picture for some reason. There was an address listed for the restaurant they were using as a front along with a warning that it was heavily guarded, though Six wasn't too worried about that. If anything it made him more excited, along with the feeling of anticipation for a decent fight. He took the papers for the job listing off the board and headed off.

It was night time by the time he showed up. The street lit by nearby streetlamps and the full moon. The windows of the restaurant were small and the sign hanging from the roof was lit up showing its name, The Red Kong. There were two armed guards out front and the rightfully tensed up when they saw him approach armed and fully decked out in his elite riot armor. One of them stepped up pointing their gun at him, about to tell him to get the hell away. He never got the chance though, because before a word could leave his lips Six pulled out A Light Shining In The Darkness and put a bullet through each of their heads, killing them both instantly.

He holstered the weapon under his duster before using his Pip-Boy to bring out his 45 auto SMG. He then kicked down the door surprising the gangsters inside who were busy getting out their weapons. He looked at them and said, "Hello, I'm looking for your boss." Before any of them could respond he pulled the trigger and unloaded on them. Most of them were filled with lead before the could begin to shoot back. Those that were able to reach their weapons and attempt to fight back didn't last long against the hailstorm of bullets though. After he was sure everyone in the dining room was dead he moved on to the kitchen making quick work of any goons attempting to hide in there. After clearing the rest of the rooms on the first floor he was unable to find either Hei or Orion, but he did find a cellar door.

He opened it up and went down into the cellar. It was dark, but he was able to see thanks to the night vision in his helmet. At first he didn't see anything, but then he heard a soft whimper. That's when he saw them. Kids beaten and weak, locked in cages. It was a sight he had seen before, except these kids didn't have explosive slave collars around their necks. That didn't make the sight any less sad though. He broke the locks on their cages and told them, "I'm gonna go back upstairs and get rid of the guys that did this to you. Now you guys can either wait for the Imperial guards to come and find you, or you can leave after I finish up, you got me."

The kids, either unable or unwilling to speak, simply nodded in understanding. "Good now remember, don't leave until the gunfire stops." With that he went back upstairs to continue his hunt. He continued up to the second story of the building. There wasn't much to it. The second story was just a long hallway with rooms on either side, leading to a door that he was sure was for the main office, and where he would find Hei and Orion.

He kicked down the first door on his right and unloaded on the men inside, quickly killing them. He heard the door on the opposite side of the hall open up behind him. He quickly turned around and pulled the trigger killing the men stupid enough to try and get the drop on him. The last few doors down the hall leading up to the manager's office opened up, and he entered the room the last few guys tried to come out of, taking cover by the door. He waited a few seconds for the gangsters to fill out into the hall before tossing out a grenade into the hallway that filled the men inside with explosive shrapnel when it went off. He stepped out, putting any survivors out of their misery with a swift bullet to the head before stopping at the door to the manager's office.

He atomized his .45 auto smg before pulling out Big Iron and Ace and kicking the door open. He quickly put a bullet through the two guards in the room, killing them instantly. He then turned to the last two gangsters left alive in the building. A burly asian man sitting in a chair behind a big desk, and the big bald man standing next to him. "You two wouldn't happen to be Hei and Orion, now would you? Cause I've been looking for you two."

Hei didn't seem to happy at the appearance of six and yelled out in a rage. "Orion! Kill this son of a bitch!"

Orion snarled at him before revving up his strange looking chainsaw that Six was pretty sure was named Taurus. "With pleasure."

Six just quirked an unseen eyebrow at him under his helmet. "Oh come on what are you gonna do with that-" He was cut off by a stream of fire that Orion sent his way, that Six just barely managed to duck under in time. "Oh shit." Before Orion could send another stream of fire his way he quickly stepped out the room and closed the door behind him. "Huh, that's new."

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to contemplate this new development further before the door behind him exploded. It sent him flying towards the other end of the hall and down the stairs. He groaned loudly in pain before picking himself back up. "Aw fuck, this guy's a bit tougher than I'd thought he'd be."

Just then Orion came down the stairs, ready to continue the fight. Six quickly put some distance between them and dove behind an overturned table for some cover. A stream of fire flew by above his head, and as soon as it passed he stood up and opened fire on Orion. Unfortunately before the bullets could hit him, Orion put up some sort of flame shield in front of him, melting the bullets before they could hit him. So clearly bullets wouldn't work here, maybe he could try energy weapons. He didn't use them very often, but he couldn't think of much else to do.

As Orion cut through the table he was hiding behind with Taurus, Six dove for cover and holstered Big Iron and Ace and used his Pip-Boy to bring out Pew-Pew. He quickly fired a few laser bolts at Orion. They were able to hit him, but they didn't seem to do much as Orion just began to laugh. "That's a cute toy you've got there. It actually managed to singe me a little, but with Taurus by my side nothing burns hotter than me!" He then sent a fireball at Six that he tried to dodge, but it hit the floor in front of him, sending him flying.

Bullets and lasers didn't seem to work, and he doubted plasma would do much either, but that fireball gave him an idea. When in doubt, blow it the fuck up. He put away Pew-Pew and brought Thump-Thump, he then sat up, aimed and fired. Again Orion brought up his flame shield but as soon as the 40mm grenade made contact, it exploded in his face, sending him flying back into a wall and landing on the floor in a heap. Six got up and headed over to Orion to see if he was still alive. If the initial explosion didn't kill him the shrapnel would definitely get him eventually. Not that it mattered, either way these were going to be Orion's last moments.

As he approached Orion he saw him reaching out with a bloody, shaking hand for Taurus. Six quickly put a boot on said hand, breaking it. "I don't think so big guy, you're finished." He then knelt down, and unsheathed Blood-Nap. He pulled up Orion's head giving him a good look at the large knife as he brought it to his neck. "This might sting a bit." He then quickly pulled up on Blood-Nap cutting through Orion's neck, and decapitating him. He then wiped the blood from his knife and sheathed it, before putting Orion's head in a bag, and tied it to his belt making it ready for delivery.

He then picked up Taurus, and looked at it. It was called an Imperial Arm in the Job ad, suggesting that there were more items similar to this. From what he could gather, he guessed that they were most likely weapons with powerful abilities. For a moment he thought about keeping it for himself, but the poster did say to deliver it to the client, and he always made sure to get the job done in full no matter what. Besides, he was never a big fan of melee weapons anyways.

After he slung Taurus across his back he walked up the stairs towards the manager's office. When he got there Hei was pointing a gun at him, and looking very angry, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes now. Faster than Hei could blink though, Six withdrew Big Iron and shot the hand Hei was using to holding the gun off. Never one to let the opportunity for a good quip pass him by, Sic said, "I would be careful with that, you could hurt someone." Hei didn't seem to appreciate it though, as he went to his knees, holding onto the bloody stump and screamed in pain. "Oh quit being a baby, now come on, there's someone who wants to see you." Six grabbed Hei by the back of his collar, and dragged him out into the streets and to the location Six was suppose to deliver him to while Hei screamed in terror and pain the whole way.

When he arrived at the delivery address he stood in front of a large gate of some mansion, that had multiple armed guards stationed in front. They pointed their weapons at Six and one of them approached him. "State your business before I tell my men to open fire on you."

Six casually pulled a now whimpering Hei onto his feet. "I believe someone here wanted to see this man."

The guard's eyes widened as he got a good look at the bloodied and battered Hei, and then he seemed to realise who he was. "Oh, o-of course. Follow me, I'll take you to Mr. Longview right away."

The guards opened the gate and the head guard led him into a mansion and into a large dining room where Six was told to wait. He stood there casually leaning against a large dining table while Hei was on his knees, still whimpering. After a few minutes a well built man with graying hair and mustache, to match his equally gray eyes, wearing a red satin robe and pants came in, flanked on each side by two guards, one carrying a large sack, which he presumed was filled with money. The man, looked at Six while pointing to Hei and asked, "This is him?"

Six nodded in confirmation, before the man looked down at Hei and grabbed his face forcing him to look at the man. A smug, satisfied smile came upon his face, "Hei Kong, I've been waiting quite a while to meet you. Gotta say though, I expected more." He then turned to one of his guards, "Take this man to the dungeon. We'll have a lengthier, more in depth conversation there." Hei was then dragged out of the room by one of the guards, to where he was sure to eventually meet a grizzly fate. The man then turned back to Six, "I assume you have the other items I asked for as well."

Six nodded again before saying, "Of course, I always make sure to get the job done." He then set the bag containing Orion's head on the table along with Taurus.

The man smiled at him, "You most certainly did get it done, I am most please." He then turned to the guard holding the sack of money, "Well then, give this man his reward."

Six took the sack from the guard and opened it to check its contents. Inside were a load of gold coins. Satisfied Six used his Pip-Boy to atomize it into his inventory.

The guards looked very surprised by this while the man simply raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to comment on it. "Say I don't think I've heard of anyone matching your description before. Are you by any chance new to the city?"

Six nodded, "Yeah I got here earlier today and I saw your ad on the notice board. I decided to take the job so I could get a feel for the place, and maybe make a decent first impression."

The man smiled widely at Six, "Well I must say I am very impressed. So what's your name son?"

"I go by The Courier."

The man raised an eyebrow at his answer, but decided not to comment on it, "Well then Courier , my name is Jeremiah Longview, and I'll be sure to put in a good word to some of my colleagues. I'd think they'd be interested in hiring someone so obviously skilled as you, and if I need anything I'll be sure to contact you. Speaking of which, how would I go about doing so?"

Six shrugged, "Just put up some fliers, or job postings for me or simply ask around for me. I'll come to you eventually."

"Well alright then, it's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Courier." He then stuck out his hand for Six to shake.

Six took the hand and gave him a firm shake. "Likewise, I'll see you again if you've got a job for me." _Or if you are my job,_ he thought to himself. With that he left.

 **I'm back. I've been gone for... a while. I wrote this thing and I figured, well this looks like something people might actually read. Now I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea when I might publish another chapter. Part of me didn't wanna publish this cause I told myself I wouldn't publish anything until I finally finished one of my Jason Todd fics, but here we are anyways, because I'm extremely fickle about these things, cause really this is just a hobby. And not even my main hobby. But I hope you enjoyed, and didn't just stop reading when I went into an overly long description of some of the Courier's gear at the beggining. It's kinda why I didn't go into a description of the man himself. But if you really wanna know what he looks like, you'll probably find out next chapter, if I ever publish it. Because parts of next chapter will be told through a different character's perspective. You probably know who if you read the character tags. Now that I'm done with my overly long A/N I'll see you guys again... evntually.**


	2. Guess Who I Saw Today

As Leone approached the main door of Night Raid's current hideout she couldn't help but feel relieved. She was finally away from that psycho blue haired bitch. Every second she spent watching Esdeath she was on edge and stressed. Leone was sure that the bitch knew that she was watching, and could turn around and kill her whenever she felt like it. Sure Leone liked to have a bit of fun and live on the edge, but the aura of sheer violence and killing intent that Esdeath gave off was… unsettling. So after she found what little information she could gather by watching Esdeath, she went back to headquarters as quickly as she could.

When Leone entered the main room she found Najenda sitting in her chair, waiting for her. "Ah Leone you're back, anything to report?"

"Sure do boss, the Empire has decided to create a new special squad made up of Imperial Arm users lead by Esdeath to deal with us."

Najenda rested her chin on her metal hand as she pondered this new information. "While this is concerning news, it's not entirely unexpected. We knew they'd start coming after us a lot harder sooner or later. Besides, now we'll have more chances to secure more Imperial Arms for the Revolution. Speaking of which, there's something else-"

She was cut off as Akame and Lubbock entered the room. "Akame, Lubbock, you're back early. I assume then that the mission was successful."

Lubbock was the one to speak up, "Not exactly. They never showed up to kill the target, so obviously they're going after the one that Tatsumi and Bulat are guarding."

"Well then I'm sure they can handle it, I just hope they'll both make it back in one piece. In any case I'm actually glad that you're back so soon. Lubbock you can leave and get some rest, Akame and Leone stay here. I need to brief you two on your next assignment."

Lubbock nodded and left the room. After he was gone Leone decided to speak up, "So what's the job boss?"

"This is an urgent matter that we weren't alerted to till recently. A Revolutionary spy has found out that Jeremiah Longview, head of Longview Industries, has been collecting Imperial Arms recently."

Leone smirked and said, "So you want us to break into his mansion, kill him, and recover the Imperial Arms."

"No, we don't have the time for such an operation at the moment. After all his company is in the business of creating weapons, primarily rifles, so it stands to reason that his guards, which he has plenty of, would be heavily armed with top of the line gear. Breaking into his home would need more than just the two of you. Instead I want you to intercept the delivery of the next Imperial Arm he's recovering."

Najenda pulled out a picture and handed it to Leone and Akame. It was of an armored man wearing a duster, and a scary looking helmet covering his head. "This is the person that's delivering it. He's a mercenary that calls himself the Courier."

Leone recognised the name, "Oh yeah I heard about this guy. He's new, showed up in the city about a month ago. From what I hear the first thing he did when he showed up was to wipe out the entire Bloody Cleaver Gang at their own hideout. Can't be that tough though, he's just a mailman."

"Do not be fooled by the name, he is no simple mailman, he's incredibly dangerous. He's killed multiple Imperial Arm users including the Bloody Cleaver Gang's own Imperial Arm user Orion, who was in possession of Taurus, which he delivered to Mr. Longview."

At that moment Akame decided to speak up. "So he's obviously skilled. How much do we know about him? Does he have an Imperial Arm himself?"

Najenda shook her head, "From what we've gathered no one knows much about him, not even his real name. Intel suggests that he most likely carries an Imperial Arm himself, we're just not sure which one. What we do know is that he is heavily arms, and carries multiple weapons on him at all times. We also know that he doesn't hold any loyalties, and he seems to simply work for the highest bidder.

"He has killed members of both the Imperial and Revolutionary armies, and has taken on jobs for both sides. He also is not afraid to take out former employers, which he has done on multiple occasions. This is good for us, as his employer doesn't seem to trust him. As he's delivering the package he will be accompanied by a large number of Imperial guards. They've also made the mistake of forcing him on a set route which we've been able to get ahold of."

She then handed Akame and Leone a map of said route. "I want you two to ambush him as he's returning to the city. I have every confidence that you'll be able to get this done, just please don't get hurt doing it."

Leone gave her a wide smile before saying, "Don't worry boss, we'll get the job done A-OK. Come on Akame, we've got a mailman to kill."

Akame gave an exasperated sigh at the blonde's antics, before giving Najenda a determined nod and followed Leone.

* * *

Six stood outside an outpost with his helmet in his left hand while he took a drag of his cigarette, waiting for the guards to come back out with the package so they could get a move on. Ever since he agreed to take this job he's felt uneasy about it. First off he was forced to take a bunch of armed guards with him, that would end up doing nothing but slowing him down. He knew that this was clearly a trust issue and wasn't actually for his own protection. This fact was made obvious to him since they were forcing him to wait outside while they retrieved the package.

It didn't make sense to him, if anyone knew that he always got the job done right, it would be Mr. Longview. As if that wasn't bad enough, they wouldn't even let him pick his own route, it was ridiculous. He was starting to think that someone else had to be involved and were making these decisions, because he's done enough jobs for Longview to know that this wasn't like the man. They had a clear understanding with each other when it came to business.

The worst part though, was that they insisted on traveling at night. To him, that was easily the dumbest decision they could make considering the kinda people that like to operate at these hours. The Imperials were starting to get cocky ever since that member of Night Raid was killed about a week ago. He understood why, because it proved that the assassin group wasn't invincible, that they could be taken down. That didn't seem to bother Night Raid though, if what he's been hearing has been going on recently held any truth.

The thing was though, that these recent killing didn't make much sense. He knew the guys that were being killed were either Revolutionary sympathizers, or just on unfriendly terms with minister Honest. From what little info he could be bothered to gather on the assassin group they were clearly aligned with the Revolutionary Army, so these killings couldn't be them. Whatever the case, if he was lucky Night Raid would be too distracted by the killings to come after him, but even his luck had its limits. Maybe these Imperial guys knew something he didn't.

He was starting to think he should maybe just start taking more jobs for the Revolutionaries, but at the moment the Empire was paying, and they were paying well. There was also the fact that half the time whenever he took a job for the Revolutionaries, they'd try and kill him afterwards to avenge their comrades he'd most likely killed. If nothing else, he could at least appreciate that they were fairly straightforward when they tried to kill him. If an Imperial found him to be too dangerous to just let live they were a bit sneakier about it, using things such as traps, poisons, Imperial guards or assassins. He found it more annoying than anything else.

After a few more minutes of waiting the guards finally came out from inside. He put his helmet back on, and stomped out his cigarette before they gave him the package, telling him not to open it under any circumstances. He felt somewhat insulted that they felt the need to tell him that considering he's quite the professional when it comes to the job, and this was nowhere near his first time. He let it slide though, and just took the package, slinging it over his shoulder with an angry grumble. With that they set off back to the city where Mr. Longview would be waiting.

As they kept walking towards the city Six's unease got progressively worse. He didn't show it of course, but he couldn't shake the feeling something would go wrong, such as an ambush. As soon as that thought passed through his head he detected two hostile beings hiding in the treeline to his left. Subtly as he could he used his Pip-Boy to bring out Sleepy-Time, and immediately opened fire on the treeline. Knowing their cover was blown two girls ran out from the tree line, dodging bullets and going on the attack. Now that they were out of cover, and slaughtering his guards, Six was able to get a good look at his attackers. One was a raven-haired girl, wielding a katana, wearing what could only be described as a dark parody of a schoolgirl uniform, and the other was a buxom blonde catgirl wearing very revealing clothing. All in all though, not the weirdest thing he's ever experienced.

He didn't recognise the blonde, but he did know who the katana wielding schoolgirl was thanks to her wanted poster, and very large bounty. She was Akame, which meant that this was Night Raid, and those guards were absolutely fucked, as well as getting in the way. He couldn't get a clean hit on either of the girls because they were using the guards as cover. Frustrated, Six atomized Sleepy-Time and unsheathed Blood-Nap just in time to block the sword swing that was about to decapitate him. As they clashed blades Six looked into Akame's eyes. Up close he was able to see past her stoic facade and see an all too familiar fire in her eyes, under his helmet Six smiled. After a few more seconds Six was able to use his superior strength to push Akame away, now standing next to the blonde girl.

Six looked around him to see all of his guards now lied dead, only piles of useless meat remained, so not much had changed. He let out a heavy sigh, "You were all such wonderful help, truly. And people wonder why fatality rates are so high these days."

The blonde one smirked and decided to speak up, "Yeah, Imperial Guards usually aren't very fun to play with. What about you big boy, you gonna give me a better workout than these guys?"

Six shrugged, "I dunno, I am just a mailman after all, and you're both obviously part of Night Raid, the infamous group of assassins that have been causing all kinds of trouble in the Capital recently. How about we make a deal? You guys let me deliver my package, and I never tell anyone I saw you killed all these poor guards, and y'all can steal this later."

"I don't think so. No, instead we're gonna rip out your spine and deliver it, along with that package you got there, to our boss."

"Well that was needlessly graphic." He then pointed to Akame. "What about her, doesn't she get an opinion?"

Akame just continued to stare him down, ready to strike at a moment's notice and replied with a simple, "Eliminate."

"Figures, so it's like that huh. Well alright then." Faster than one could blink, Six unholstered Ace with his left hand and opened fire on them. The assassins split up, running in two different directions. He focused his fire on the blonde, allowing Akame to rush in. He parried her strike with Blood-Nap and then went in for a strike of his own, which she expertly blocked. They went at it for a few more moments, Six rushing in close so she couldn't utilize her superior reach, putting Akame on the defensive, trying to find an opening she could exploit to land a strike. Six then felt blondie rushing him from behind, finally deciding to join the fray. He immediately rolled out of the way, making her hit air. As he did so he holstered Ace and pulled out Boomer. He fired at blondie, but since Boomer had absolutely abysmal spread and range the shells fired from the twin barrels didn't actually do any damage, they did however manage to push her back, keeping up the game of keep away he was playing with her. He didn't want her getting too close while he focused on Akame. Unfortunately he didn't notice that Akame managed to get around him until it was too late.

While he did manage to prevent her from cutting him in half, she still managed to slice him through an opening in his armor. It was only a small cut, but it was enough for Murasame's poison to affect him. He dropped his weapons and put a hand on the wound, groaning in pain, before he crumpled down onto the ground, finally succumbing to the deadly poison. Leone decided to speak up after a small moment of silence. "Ya know, while he was definitely better than I expected, I can't help but be a little disappointed. Best mercenary in the Capital my ass. Ah well, c'mon Akame, let's get what we came for and head back home." Leone approached Six's body, but when she finally reached him Six suddenly pulled out Big Iron and shot her square in the chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her.

Shocked and alarmed at his miraculous recovery Akame hastily got into a battle stance with Murasame at the ready, watching Six cautiously as he got back up. He rolled his shoulder and groaned loudly, "Damn, that is some strong stuff, what the hell did you coat that thing with?"

Akame continued to watch him carefully as she spoke, "How? Murasame is supposed to kill any creature possessing a beating heart with even the smallest cut."

"Ah, see that's your problem right there, I don't actually have a heart anymore. Got replaced with a metal one a while back." Akame did well to hide it, but Six could tell she was a bit shocked to hear this so he continued, "Yeah, these crazy scientists kidnapped me and replaced some of my organs and bones with machine parts. I kept most of the new parts 'cause they were surprisingly useful." He chuckled a little and tilted his head as if to remember something fondly. "Ah memories." He then holstered Big Iron at his hip and then bent down to pick up his other weapons off the ground. Akame watched as he sheathed Blood-Nap and atomized Boomer back into his inventory. He could practically hear her brow furrow as she witnessed him use his Pip-Boy. "Speaking of memories…" He then materialized Lucky into his hand and let it rest at his side. "Wanna see why they called me the fastest gun in the wastes?"

Akame narrowed her eyes at him and lowered herself and brought back Murasame, readying herself to strike. Now that she knew a simple small cut wouldn't be good enough she was aiming for far more lethal strikes. Suddenly she launched herself at him at a blinding speed, and immediately Six activated VATS. For him, time slowed to a crawl, but even with his hyper accelerated reaction speeds she was still moving at a good pace. It was the first time since he got to this new world that he had to use it, and he was definitely sure that it was right choice. He had to make his shot quickly. Six aimed at her sword for a disarming shot and winced a little at how small the calculated success of his shot was, but considering how small a target she herself was, not to mention the sword, and how fast she was moving he wasn't surprised. Besides, he was sure luck would be on his side.

Six pulled the trigger and the .357 magnum round was able to hit Murasame at just the right angle to send it flying from Akame's hands. Akame went wide eyed in shock, and tried to stop, but was already moving too fast to do so. Six grinned widely under his helmet and clotheslined her by pistol whipping her as she passed by, sending her sprawling onto the ground, dazed by the harsh blow to the head. Six aimed at her and pulled the hammer back on Lucky, ready to end her life so he could collect her bounty. Six stopped himself though, and thought for a second. The bounty for killing two members of Night Raid was certain to be very high, but he wasn't so sure it was going to be worth all the trouble he knew would be coming his way afterwards. Before he could think anymore though Leone punched him in the back, sending him flying face first into the ground.

Six groaned loudly in pain as he picked himself up again. "Ow. I am so glad that I kept the metal spine. Now where's the truck that hit me." He turned around to see Leone standing back up, with a surprising lack of big bullet shaped holes on her body.

Leone grinned at him and decided to answer his question. "I'm right here big boy. I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"I'm fine, ya got one hell of an arm though. For a second I thought I was being it by some jackass with a powerfist, then I remembered, no one here even knows what the hell that is. I gotta say though, you are really hard to kill."

"Yeah well I heal fast. As much as I'm loving this conversation, are we gonna stand around all day, or are we gonna fight."

Six looked at her, and then saw Akame standing up next to her, sword back in her hands. He then reached into his duster. "As fun as that sounds, I've got places to be, and this has already taken to much of my time. I'll see ya 'round." Before either of them could react he threw out a flashbang and it went off in their faces, blinding and deafening them temporarily. When they were finally able to get back to their senses The Courier was gone. Seeing this Leone decided only one response was appropriate, "Shit".

* * *

Leone was having a real shit day. When she got back to base not only did she have to explain to the boss that The Courier was able to get away with the goods, but when she got back she got the unfortunate news that while Tatsumi and Bulat were successful in stopping the guys that were framing Night Raid, Bulat ended up dying in the process. Now she could only think of one course of action to take. Get absolutely shit faced at some random bar in the slums. She would drink to remember and drink to forget, a bit of an oxymoron, but it's what worked for her in times like these. Not like she needed an excuse to get drunk, and she was generally more of the mindset that heavy drinking should be saved for good times and celebration. Considering recent events though, she'd take what few comforts she could get at the moment.

As she entered the bar she noticed that there were quite a few people inside. Not surprising since most people were getting off work and probably wanted to have a drink to relax, and people that prefer the nightlife were starting to filter out into the streets. There was someone sitting in the back right hand corner booth that caught her attention though. He was laying back with his feet on the table, and a dark brown stetson hat tipped down to cover his eyes. All she could see of his face was the rough stubble covering the bottom half of it, along with a scar going along his chin. The sleeveless brown duster and rifle sitting next to him, along with the tactical vest fit over his flannel shirt told her he was either a hired gun of some kind, or a guard, though she severely doubted the latter. The thing that really caught her attention though was the familiar looking device attached to his left wrist. She smiled to herself as she realised who the man must be, and decided it would be a great idea to go and sit with him.

As she sat down on the bench across from him he didn't stir, either not noticing or not caring, most likely the latter. She tried to get his attention by politefully clearing her throat, but he still didn't move or speak up. The polite route, attempted, and failed, she decided to do the one thing that would get the attention of any man sitting alone in a bar. She picked up the bottle of whiskey resting next to his feet on the table, and took a drink. Finally he decided to speak up, "Look I don't care how pretty you are, you do not touch a man's whiskey."

She smiled, her brilliant plan succeeding. "Well you were just lying there not actually doing anything, so I figured that this nice bottle of whiskey was just sitting there for anyone willing to take it."

"Ah so you're a comedian then. Well just tell me whatever the hell it is you're over here bothering me for, 'cause I don't really appreciate being harrassed like this."

She placed a hand against her in mock hurt. "Oh I'm so sorry, am I bothering you? You just looked so lonely sitting over here all by yourself I figured that you could use somebody to talk to. Ya know lots of guys would kill to be able to talk to a pretty girl like me."

"Oh yeah, well I'm not one of them. Especially when said girl is drinking _my_ whiskey, now scram."

She dismissed his refusal with a scoff and a wave of her hand. "Oh come now, don't be like that, I just wanna talk. Besides, I don't wanna leave, and you can't make me. Now lighten up a little, cause you're gonna buy me a drink and we're gonna talk. Or you know, I could just sit here and drink the rest of this whiskey cause damn this is good stuff."

At that he gave a loud sigh, and muttered an obscenity to himself, finally giving in, lifting his hat above his eyes and waving over a waitress. "Hey, can you get the miss here a drink."

The waitress looked over to Leone and her eyes seemed to widen a little in recognition before giver her a bright smile. "Oh hey there Leone, nice to see you here, I'm guessing you want the usual."

Leone gave her a smile in return, "Damn straight, thanks Carla." As the waitress left to go get Leone her drink she turned back to Six and gave him his whiskey back, "And thank you for the drink."

Six grabbed the bottle and took a swig before replying, "Yeah well it's not like I had much of a choice."

"Well of course not. What choice is there when you get the option to have a drink with a hot babe like me?" Six rolled his eyes at that, and she smirked back at him in return. Now that he was no longer covering his face with that hat of his she was able to get a good look at the rest of him. He had a relatively handsome face with a strong jawline, and his green eyes seemed to glow a little. Some strands of brown hair were poking out from underneath his hat and she saw a few more scars on his face to go with the one on his chin. There was a long one, going vertically across his right eye, and two small circular ones on his forehead. If she didn't know any better, she'd say those looked like they came from gunshots. All in all, he wasn't bad looking, quite the opposite in fact. She decided to give a low whistle, "Well hello handsome. Ya know, you shouldn't hide such a pretty face from the rest of the world. People should be able to appreciate it."

"Maybe so, but it's enough that I have you here, don't need all the ladies in the bar gawking at me. While that might not sound too bad, it's not so fun dealing with jealous boyfriends that aren't able to keep up."

She laughed a little at that, "That's more like it, now you're getting into the spirit of things. I'm not so bad to be around, you just need to lighten up a little." Carla came back with her drink, and Leone took it, thanking her, before taking a sip. "My name's Leone, what's yours Mr. Mysterious Stranger."

The corner of his lip tugged up a little at a hint of a smile, "My name's Six."

She raised an eyebrow with a hint of confusion when she heard him, "Like the number?"

"Yes like the number. Now it's not the name I was given at birth of course, but when you take two bullets to the head it tends to rattle your brain a little, so you take what you can get."

Now both of her eyebrows were raised, this time in surprise. She then pointed a finger at his forehead, "Wait so those two scars on your forehead are actually… how?"

He chuckled a little at her reaction before he gave his explanation, "Well the doc that patched me up said that I was so lucky that he was surprised the bullets didn't just turn around right back into the barrel. That might have something to do with it."

That made her laugh, "Lucky is right. So I gotta ask, what's a guy like you doing at a bar like this all by your lonesome?"

"Well I wish I could say I just came here to relax a little, but that's not the case. I'm actually supposed to meet someone here on business, just waiting for them to show up. What about you, why are you here bothering strangers for conversation?"

"Well I actually am here to relax a little. Had a couple of pretty stressful days at work, and I just wanted to get drunk to lift my spirits up. The reason I'm over here with you though is because you seem like a pretty interesting person. I bet you got some pretty neat stories to tell."

Six opened his mouth to respond before he noticed someone new entering the bar. Leone looked around to see who he was looking at, and wasn't very impressed by what she saw. Just some guy dressed like a hoodlum with blond hair done up in a douchey fohawk, with frosted tips, and too many piercings. He didn't seem very special. Guys like him were a common sight around this part of town. Right when the guy was about to sit down at the bar he looked in their direction, and the looks on his face were absolutely priceless. First he saw her, and like many men did, a lusty sneer came upon his face. Then he saw Six, and he freaked out. He looked like he was about to piss his pants, he actually might have now that she thought about it, and then he turned tail and ran as fast as he could.

She looked back at Six and the satisfied smirk that was now on his face. He took out a pair of shades before putting them on and getting up to leave. "Well I'm sure if you got me drunk enough I'd tell you some of those stories, but it seems that I've gotta go now."

Leone gave him a playful pout, "Aw so soon, but we were just getting to know each other. What about that guy you were supposed to meet here?"

"Yeah well I'm starting to think that maybe he wants to meet someplace else. Besides, I'm sure I'll see ya 'round later." He then picked up his duster and rifle, and started walking towards the door.

"Yeah, see you around." She watched him leave with a smirk on her face, giving her a pretty nice view before he put that sleeveless duster back on. Then she decided to help herself to the rest of that wonderful whiskey that he left behind, along with what was left of her own drink.

* * *

Dan had to run fast. When he was told that The Fucking Courier of all people was looking for him he laughed. He thought it was bullshit. After all, from what he heard he only works for money, and there's no way that anyone with the kind of cash needed to hire The Courier would want small fry like him dead. He saw him though, the bastard was waiting for him at the bar, sure he wasn't wearing that terrifying death armor that he was known for, but he heard from enough guys to know what he looked like out of it to know it was definitely him. No one else in this damn city dressed like that, and was as heavily armed as that.

After a few more minutes of running he finally stopped to rest against the wall of an alleyway and catch his breath. Suddenly a gloved fist hit him hard in the face, sending him to the ground, and before he could get back up, or even think to react, a large knife was stabbed through his shoulder and pinned him to the wall of the alleyway. He looked up, and saw his reflection in a pair of sunglasses, and when he saw who was wearing them he knew he was done for. The Courier had caught him.

Six looked down at the poor bastard that was pinned against the wall by Blood-Nap, currently sobbing because of the amount of pain in his shoulder. He then knelt down in front of him, and started to talk, "Well hello there, you must be Dan. Ya know, I've been looking for you, and I'm so glad that I found ya. Now I bet you're wondering why I would possibly hunt down a random serial killing rapist like yourself, right?"

The whimpering man gave a rapid, terrified nod in response to the question. Six decided to continue, "Well ya see Dan, while you were smart to target lonely slum girls and prostitutes that nobody would miss, you fucked up, big time. See a few nights ago, you killed this sweet young girl named Sasha. She was very pretty to, I've seen the pictures, so I get why'd you'd want her. But the problem is, she wasn't actually some nobody slum girl. She was the daughter of a pretty rich noble family, who ran away 'cause her dad wanted to marry her off to some high-ranking Imperial officer. I see by your wide-eyed look of terrified realization that you now know how badly you fucked up."

Six then decided to stand to full height and pulled out Big Iron before he continued on, "Now you're also probably wondering why the hell I haven't just killed you yet. Well the answer to that is simple, the guy that hired me is giving me a _very_ substantial bonus if I make you suffer first. He didn't say how he'd know, just that he would. Now usually that's not really my style, I usually just get it over with, give my targets a somewhat 'honorable' death, but I figure that you're a special case, lucky you. Now you may feel a slight pinch."

He then pulled back the hammer on Big Iron, and aimed at Dan's knee. Just before he pulled the trigger though he pushed the hammer forward again, and then reholstered it. "Wait, what the hell am I doing? I can't shoot you with that. If I did, your whole damn leg would come right off. I'm so sorry." Dan let out a sigh of relief, before screaming in pain after Six pulled out Maria and put a bullet in both of his knees. "That's much better. I mean, even if I did let you go, you wouldn't ever be able to walk again, but at least you'd still have your legs... mostly intact."

Six then knelt down next to Dan, placing Maria down next to him. He then pulled out Chance's Knife, and grabbed one of Dan's hands. He then started scraping off Dan's fingernails with the knife. As he did so, he started to talk again, while Dan continued to whimper, cry, and scream. "While we're here let me tell you a little something about torture. Now there are primarily three reasons people torture others. The first being to get information out of someone. Let me tell you, it's not very effective. Ya see the problem is that the person being tortured will just tell you whatever it is you wanna hear to get the pain to stop, even if it isn't true. The other problem is that the pain can make the target go woozy, and their thoughts become a bit incoherent because they're so focused on all the pain.

"Now the second reason is punishment, which is what this is. I'm punishing you, on behalf of my employer, because you are such a dumb piece of shit. Finally the third reason is for the torturer to get their rocks of. Me personally, I don't get it, this is just part of the job. I'm not a big fan of this sorta thing. It doesn't serve any purpose to me. I mean, there's no fun in it, no honor. Then again, what the hell do I know about honor? I am just a scumbag mercenary after all."

After he finished talking he noticed that he finished removing all ten of Dan's fingernails. "Now the next thing I'm gonna do is going to be really fucking painful, and the part that you totally fucking deserve considering the things you've done. Now do you know why I didn't just skip to this part first Dan?"

Dan looked at him, fighting the tears in his eyes before giving a shaky no that sounded like another small whimper of pain. "Ya see the thing is, when it comes to torture, you wanna ramp the pain up on a steady curve. If you cause too much pain too fast, the target will pass out, and you can't really torture an unconscious person. Now this might sting a bit."

Six then stabbed Chance's Knife into Dan's crotch before moving the blade around, cutting up and slicing through the man's privates. Dan screamed loudly in extreme pain, and at that moment Six was very glad that he had internal ear protection. "Goddamn, would you quiet down, you're fucking with my hearing." As Six continued to slice through the man's junk, he pushed the knife further and further until finally he reached Dan's pelvic bone, carving into it. Dan's screaming got significantly louder at that. "You're not even listening to me anymore are you, God why do I even bother?"

Six continued on until he was sure that he caused enough pain for his employer to be satisfied. He then pulled out the knife, and Dan slowly stopped screaming, finally settling on pained sobs. Six sheathed Chance's Knife before pulling Blood-Nap out of Dan's shoulder, who then flopped down onto the ground. He then used Blood-Nap to cut off Dan's right hand, who gave one last pained yelp, before placing said hand into a bag on his belt.

Six then picked Maria up off the ground, before returning to full height. "Well Dan, it seems that I have to go. I gotta get your hand back to my employer so that I can get paid, and I've got a conversation with a lady to get to. I guess I'll see… actually, no I won't." He then shot Dan twice in the head with Maria, killing him. He holstered Maria under his duster, before turning around to see Leone stepping out of the shadows, giving him a slow clap.

Leone stood in front of him, smirking. "That was quite the performance there, you do good work."

Six gestured back towards the mutilated corpse of Dan, "Oh that, that was nothin'. To be honest it's really boring, but it's part of the job. Just killing some mean son of a bitch doesn't really do anything for me. I enjoy a good fight, some adventure, a lot more than this kinda thing, but it pays the bills, and someone's gotta do it. My last job was a lot more interesting than this, but I'm sure you know all about that."

"So you do remember me. I was beginning to think you didn't recognize me, considering you didn't try and kill me at the bar."

"Well I will admit that I didn't recognize you without the cat features at first, but it's pretty difficult to forget someone like you. You make one hell of an impression. I'm surprised that you didn't try and kill me though, if you knew who I was. Let me guess", he lifted up his left wrist to gesture to his Pip-Boy, "this is what gave it away."

"Yeah, it's not very conspicuous. Kinda fucks up the whole secret identity thing."

"My identity was never meant to be a secret. It just so happens that my helmet hides my face, and the whole Courier thing was what people back home would call me, so it stuck. Also it helps to keep some healthy distance between me and my employers, and it makes it just a bit harder for people that wanna kill me to find me. Besides, I figure a little mystery is useful, makes people just a little bit more afraid of you. Let their imagination do the work for me."

Leone just nodded her head in understanding before pointing to his Pip-Boy again, "So I'm guessing that's your Imperial Arm."

Six shook his head, "No, this is just a useful piece of tech where I come from. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy things the people that I knew could come up with. Maybe I can tell you about some of it another time."

Leone rubbed her chin in contemplation, "Maybe, sounds like a nice idea, but I've gotta question. If you really are all about the money, then why haven't you tried to kill me yet, and why didn't you kill Akame when we ambushed you? And don't tell me that you never had a chance to kill her, I saw at least two chances near the end of the fight for you to kill her."

"While the money is nice, the truth is that I just don't like beholding myself to anyone else, make people know that just because I do work for them doesn't mean they own me. Now for the whole not killing you or your friend thing, I figure it's the same reason you haven't tried to kill me tonight. It'd be more trouble than it's really worth, 'cause I don't really need all of Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army coming for my head because I've killed some of their best assassins."

Leone just shook her head and clicked her tongue when she heard his answer. "That's such bullshit and you know it. No I have my own reason for not trying to tear you apart, and it's not that, and you seem like you're confident enough in your own skills to not worry about potential retaliation. I think under that under that whole tough guy mercenary act, you're really just a big softy."

Six scoffed, "Yeah well you can believe whatever you want, I'm just tellin' you the truth."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. But since I'm such a nice person, I'm willing to give you an offer. You wanna join Night Raid? We could really use someone with your skills."

"No, it's like I said, I'm an independent. Besides you guys don't need me to win this war, the Empires gonna fall eventually, especially with how they're running the show now. One of the many things that I've learned over the years is that all civilizations fall, all men die, and everything returns to dust, it's only a matter of time. People like Honest, they're just speeding up the clock with all of the corruption. Way I see it, I might as well take their money while they're still able to pay. Doesn't mean you guys still can't hire me though, my services are always available. I'll take just about any job as long as it doesn't involve kids, or anything sexual."

Leone took the card he gave her, and looked at the address that was written on it. "Aw, and here I was hoping I could pay you for a fun night. Well, I'll certainly think about it, just hope I'm not sent to kill you, 'cause I won't hold back. By the way, room number seven? Not Six or 21?"

Six just gave a slight chuckle, "Yeah well room Six was taken, and room 21 didn't exist, there were only 12 rooms. Besides seven is still a lucky number, so it works out."

"Hmm, and you're not afraid of just giving me your address. I mean what if I am sent to kill you? I could just sneak right in while you're sleeping."

"Well it's a good thing that's just office space then, and not where I actually sleep. Even if it was, I'm sure I could take you if you tried."

"Oh really now? That sounds like a challenge." She responded with a playful smirk on her lips, stepping up close to him.

Six just stood his ground, with his own smirk on his face, and stared down at her. "Maybe it is."

"Hmm, well you better be careful, never know when I could strike. Anyways, I'm gonna head back to the bar, you wanna come with, have some fun?"

"Well as tempting as that sounds, I've got a hand to deliver, and then another job to do."

She pouted, "Aww, do you ever take a break."

"Nope, I'd get too bored if I did, but I'm sure we'll see each other again, and you know where to find me if you need me." He turned to walk away and gave a wave as he left, "See ya 'round." With that he left, walking into the night, to finish his delivery, and move on to the next job."

* * *

 **I should really learn to use less commas, I have a problem. I originally wanted to post this chapter before Christmas, but that didn't happen because one of my wonderful reviewers reminded me The Fallout Storyteller exists, so I ended up rewatching it while replaying New Vegas, peak Fallout. Also this originally was supposed to take place after Sheele's death, which it does, but the fight was also supposed to involve Mine. Then I decided to rewatch Akame Ga Kill to make sure I didn't fuck up, and realized I fucked up. So I also had to rewrite some of it, luckily not too much, because Mine didn't do much in the original draft anyways. I did have trouble trying to find some place to stick it in though, cause I was having a good place in the series timeline to place it, but I just decided fuck it, and did this. Luckily I was able to tear myself away from my new games, and post this before 2018, so Fuck You procrastination. Now I have no idea when I'll actually post the next chapter, cause I'm not entirely sure where to go from here. It would probably be easier if I went the easy route and just had Six join Night Raid or the Jaegers, but I thought that would be boring, and wouldn't make too much sense for the character. I didn't wanna totally hand rail the plot, that's why there's this time skip in between chapters. Now it will eventually completely converge back with the main plot of the original series eventually, but not till towards the end. I know where I wanna end up just don't really know how I'll end up there, guess we'll find out together. One last thing, this isn't a save everyone story, anyone that dies in the original manga will die here, unless I think it makes sense to save them. Right now, only one person is definitely surviving that originally didn't, and y'all probably know who. With that, my overly long A/N is over, and I'll see y'all another time.**


End file.
